


Definitely Not Matcha Powder

by memoriesofrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gay Sex, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex, Sex Pollen, Tender Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Alec just wanted to make his husband a nice cup of tea after a long day dealing with clients. The only problem is sometimes Magnus stores his potions ingredients in the kitchen cupboards.ORAlec accidentally comes into contact with sex pollen and Magnus takes very good care of him.





	Definitely Not Matcha Powder

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Kinktober piece! It's so weird to think that this challenge is almost over (though I'm absolutely over the moon that I both 1) have almost finished the challenge and 2) that I can take a break from writing smut. It's been interesting and has challenged me as a writer to approach things I've usually steered clear of writing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some good Malec smut~  
Day 28: Sex pollen  
Day 29: Overstimulation

All he wanted to do was make some tea for his husband after a long day with clients. Sure, said husband could’ve snapped his fingers and had tea from anywhere in the world, but Alec liked the way Magnus lit up when Alec brought him a cup of tea. And the warlock would always accept the cup with insistence that he could’ve done it himself, but the soft look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings on the subject.

But living with a warlock who kept all his potions ingredients around the loft in communal spaces like the _kitchen_ made making tea a bit tricky sometimes. Like last week Alec had gone to add sugar to his coffee only to find out it was now something called “cloud powder” and the sugar had been moved to a new container beside the blender. Or a couple months back when Alec thought he’d used oregano to season the marinara sauce only to find out from a cackling and hallucinating Magnus that the “oregano” he used was actually mallowsweet, whatever that was.

He really needed to get his husband to label his ingredients but Alec didn’t cook enough for it to be that big of a deal. Until today, he wanted to make tea for Magnus.

He’d turned the kettle on and had gotten Magnus’s favorite mug out, the one that said “Bi Bi Bi” on it with the bisexual flag colors. It’d been a little gift Alec had picked out for him for their two year anniversary and his husband thought it was hilarious. He figured Magnus could do with a good laugh after such a long day anyway.

He riffled through the cabinets in search of the matcha powder he’d seen the other day and made a triumphant noise when he spotted the container behind the coffee beans. Pulling the container out, he nabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and popped the container open.

He was immediately met with a plume of powder. He coughed, trying to wave the cloud of powder away from his face. So, definitely wasn’t matcha powder then.

“Magnus?” Alec called out towards the living room, sneezing into his elbow three times before he could say anything else.

“Yes, darling husband of mine?” Magnus yelled back, peeking his head over the back of the couch. He frowned at Alec’s state and tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Alec shrugged. “I opened the matcha powder and this cloud of whatever just poofed out of it.”

“Matcha powder?” Magnus’s eyes widened and he sat up fully to give his full attention to Alec. “Was it the one behind the coffee beans?”

By the reaction this situation was getting out of his husband, this didn’t bond well for Alec. “Lemme guess, potions ingredient?”

The sheepish smile Magnus gave him said it all. “Did you happen to uh- breathe any of that stuff in?”

“Well, yeah it did puff up in my face.”

“Oh dear,” Magnus muttered, standing up and walking over to Alec and placing his hand on the Shadowhunter’s forehead. “And how are you feeling?”

“Okay, just tell me what it is already,” Alec said, pushing Magnus’s hand off his forehead. “Am I going to get sick?”

“Sick isn’t really that right term for it.” Magnus’s eyes roamed his body before returning to stare into Alec’s eyes. “Horny is a better word for it.”

Alec’s eyebrows crept toward his hairline. “Horny?”

“Unbearably so.” Magnus gave him a sheepish grin. “That was, to put it bluntly, sex pollen.”

“Sex pollen?”

Magnus nodded his head. “You can use it some love potions, but also when a client wants either themselves or their partner to be more in the mood for the good bump and grind.”

“So… I’m gonna want sex?”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus sent him a truly filthy grin, “You’re going to be insatiable.”

Tears streamed down his face as he bounced on his husband’s dick. It was too much, everything was too sensitive, but he couldn’t stop. He needed it. The idea of stopping didn’t even cross his mind. Alec let out a sob on a particularly hard thrust from Magnus hitting his prostate again.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, moving his hands to Magnus’s thighs to help keep his momentum going. He used his hands to help roll his hips, turning his hard riding to a sensual grind.

Magnus’s head was tilted back, mouth open in pleasure. His husband was insatiable under the effects of the sex pollen he’d opened thinking it was more matcha powder. It was definitely teaching Magnus not to reuse containers that used to hold regular food for his potions ingredients. But he couldn’t bring himself to care while he was buried balls deep in Alexander, his husband enthusiastically fucking himself on Magnus’s cock like Magnus was a toy.

“Look at you, angel,” Magnus praised, gripping Alec’s hips to speed up the slow grinding. Alec whimpered at the increase in speed and Magnus’s cock hitting his prostate straight on. “So desperate for it, just wanting more of my cock.”

Magnus trailed one of his hands down to where his dick disappeared inside of his husband. His hole was stretched wide around his cock, the rim feeling puffy and hot to the touch. He rubbed around the spot they were joined, the cum that had leaked out of Alec slicking his way. Slowly, he pushed in a finger beside his cock.

Alec sobbed at the further stretching of his hole, his hips stuttering as Magnus pushed his finger in until his hand was flush against Alec’s ass. He choked on a moan, his cock twitching as he started rolling his hips again.

His husband kept encouraging him, his moans joining Alec’s as they both grew closer to their climax. “You’re absolutely perfect, accepting everything I give you like you were made for this.”

Alec tried to say something but he couldn’t get it out through the litany of his moaning. He let out a keen as his balls drew tight to his body before he was coming with a shout of Magnus’s name.

Magnus felt his climax coming at him fast but forced his hips to stop so he draw out the sex just a bit longer. Alec’s face was the picture of pleasure, his jaw slack and panting to catch his breath, tears streaming down his face from overstimulation. But he knew this wasn’t the end because Alec’s cock was still standing at attention against his belly.

He pressed another finger at Alec’s entrance, shushing Alec’s pleas to stop. He knew that stopping would just leave Alec more miserable, especially since Alec still hadn’t stopped fucking himself on his length. “You’ve got one more in you, don’t you Alexander?”

“I can’t, Magnus I can’t please,” Alec pleaded. But Alec knew his cock was still impossibly hard even after coming four times already. “I don’t- Is it over?”

Magnus shook his head, running his free hand comfortingly up and down Alec’s side. “This should be the last one and then the pollen should be out of your system.” He sat up, pressing a kiss against Alec’s chest. “I’ll take care of you darling.”

With him sitting up, he wrapped his arm around Alec’s back, tucking his husband into his lap as he once again slowed down their love making. He figured this would be the most comfortable for Alec, since Alec was basically just rocking his hips along with Magnus’s.

It was the softest they’d been with each other since this situation had started.

Alec tucked his face into Magnus’s neck, mouthing at the column and soothing the new marks with his tongue. He knew he was getting his tears all over Magnus, but he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. He’d never been brought to tears from their love making before and it was incredibly vulnerable to be in this position. Even if it was brought on by one of his husband’s weirder potion ingredients, he was still thoroughly enjoying himself.

Alec didn’t think he could cum anymore, no matter what his dick was telling him. But the possibility of Magnus being able to ring another one out of him made him whine and roll his hips with more enthusiasm.

He gasped, shuddering when Magnus pulled his fingers free from Alec’s hole and adjusted their seating arrangement before he pushed back in, his hands now curling around Alec’s shoulders for leverage, hard enough to leave bruises. Alec knew he was leaving his own marks on Magnus’s back with the way his fingernails were digging into his back.

Yes, this was perfect, Magnus was giving him exactly what he needed. Alec wanted to sing Magnus’s praises, but all that came out was a breathless whine that fanned across Magnus’s neck.

“You are so beautiful like this, Alexander,” Magnus said, pressing his lips against Alec’s ear and pulling the lobe between his teeth. “You’ve been taking me so well, telling me exactly what you want.” He ran his hand through Alec’s already sex mussed hair. “Can you tell me what you want now, angel? Do you want me to cum in you? Do you want to cum, Alexander?”

Alex let out a long drawn out moan and nodded his head against Magnus’s shoulder. “Please.”

Magnus made a tsk with his tongue, tugging on Alec’s hair to get Alec to look at him. “Now, now, Alexander, use your words darling.”

Alec gave Magnus the most serious look he could muster. “I want you to make me cum, cum in me. All, I want it all.”

Magnus gave him a wicked grin before he thrusted up into Alec with renewed vigor, making sure to nail Alec’s prostate with each thrust. He took Alec’s cock in his hand, matching his strokes to the speed of his thrusts. He let Alec’s moans and gasps fill the room along with his own. After a few more thrusts he pushed himself as deep into Alec as he could and finally came.

He felt his magic sparking along his fingers and saw Alec’s eyes roll back in his head and his cock gave a pitiful spurt of cum between their bodies. Alec’s channel still gripped him like a vice, the muscles milking his cock for any more cum he had to offer.

Finally Alec’s tense body relaxed fully against Magnus’s. They were both attempting to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Magnus lazily traced random shapes against Alec’s back, pressing kisses on any bit of skin he could reach.

Alec felt like his brain had officially been fucked out of him. His eyelids were drooping as he settled into the post-coital cuddle that Magnus was so good at giving. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about the pollen he’d discovered in the matcha powder tin and retracted his statement.

Maybe he’d have to “accidentally” open that container again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. 
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to attempt, please send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
